Intemperance for Three
by ZOMJ
Summary: What happens behind closed doors when the night falls, bathing the Trancy manor in an almost eerie darkness isn't something spoken of or well known but for a certain set of triplets.   ThompsonXTimberXCanterbury Oneshot  Tags; Incest,Yaoi


**Content Notice: This is a one chapter story, and will not be continued. It's rated M for Yaoi, Slash, And Incest between three demons. Read, Rate & Review please**

* * *

><p>Two pairs of maroon eyes slid shut, leaving only one set open but barely so. With a soft, almost inaudible sigh- a human urge the third red-orbed owner succumbed to during a period of exhaustion; he began to remove his uniform, folding it neatly and setting the attire in-between the two identical sets parted with enough room as if to fit perfectly together in a neat row.<p>

His eyes came to fall upon the sleeping forms of his two brothers, Canterbury on one end, and Thompson on the other; parted /just/ so as to allow him space to fit snugly in-between. He came to lie on his back, and as if by instinct, both of his bed-companions slid in closer, their heads fitting perfectly in the junctures of his neck and shoulders, and their arms curling around his own; Warm, content.

Safe... For now.

Simultaneously, his two brothers called- if not _mewled_; his given name in greeting, as if they were one entity, one mind. This, of course, was not true, proven as a palm slid down his bare chest, toying with the soft cotton of his underwear, another hand playing just above the waist-band; Different actions despite holding precisely the same intent.

As the underling demons they were, they could not help but succumb to the more primal urges of themselves, and with a twitch of his lips, Timber trailed his fingers over the ridges of their spines, enjoying the sensual gasps they elicited, each different than the other.

Such actions weren't uncommon amongst the identical trio, and as they had so many times before, hands found their way into Timber's underwear, teasing the skin of and around his flaccid cock, the member slowly hardening from both their touch and the hot breath ghosting over his ears.

In response, Timber slid his hands over their bare rears, before sliding back up to press at their lips, each brother offering no resistance to Timber's advances and taking his fingers into their mouths easily and coating them with their saliva- a perfectly sterile substance when created by demons.

As their tongues lavished Timber's fingers, their hands stroked his length in unison, little thought being put into each deliberate stroke as if it occurred mechanically.

Satisfied with the wetness of his digits, he palmed his hands down their backs and again to the swell of their rears, fingers easily finding their entrances and delving inside, one finger first, and then another, slowly beginning to pump in and out of them with careful movements, each plunge driving into a spot that made their legs shake and cocks twitch. Rhythmically both Canterbury and Thompson were teased, breath hitching with each delicious stroke, as need steadily grew, a heat comparable to molten lava settling in their lower abdomens.

Canterbury adjusted his gaze on Thompson, and stretched out his unoccupied hand, snaking it under Timber's neck and curling his fingers in dark violet locks, giving them a light tug in signal before retreating, breaths coming out in soft sighs during.

Catching the hint, Thompson adjusted his grip on Timber's thick shaft, propping himself up with one forearm and leaning over slightly, Canterbury mirroring the action and with the support of Timber's chest, grabbing a fistful of Thompson's thick hair and crashing their lips together.

Timber adjusted himself underneath his brothers, fingers seeking once again after the change in position, eyes feasting on the scene mere inches away from him as he bucked his hips upward into their slowed strokes.

With a flicker of ruby eyes, Timber roughly thrust his fingers into their prostates, relishing the noises that erupted from their throats and into each-others partially open mouths.

Drawing his hands back, the twins were quickly as empty as they were full, and as they turned their heads, they leaned against one another, panting lightly- though oxygen was something demons barely required, even in their human forms.

Timber pressed his digits teasingly at their entrances, enjoying the quivers and the hitching of breaths that followed.

Without so much as a glance, Thompson took the initiative, moving from Timber's side to straddle his hips after working off his brother's underwear. Timber sat up, taking hold of his twin's hips and raising him so he was hovering just above his own erect cock.

Canterbury, being the first to receive the time previous, moved to kneel in between his brothers' legs, fingers curling around Timber's erection to position it at Thompson's waiting entrance, releasing his hold as his brother impaled himself onto it, differently pitched groans emanating from both of those involved in the act.

Grasping Thompson's twitching member, he gave it a quick pump, eyes on his submitting twin as his face contorted in pleasure while Timber rolled and thrust his hips into him again and again, Thompson eagerly meeting the thrusts.

Canterbury pressed his lips to the head of his brothers' arousal, teasing the tip with his tongue before swallowing it whole, relaxing the muscles of his throat to prevent himself from choking as Thompson's hips rocked upward from the rough thrusts he was receiving.

Timber closed his eyes, concentrating on his movements enough to hit that bundle of nerves buried deep inside of the other male, rhythmically thrusting into the tightness that was his brother and meeting the desired spot each time.

With Timber buried inside of him, and Canterbury's lips around his throbbing cock, it didn't take long for Thompson to meet his metaphorical end, coming into the heat that surrounded his member with his hands fisting hair identical to his own.

Timber, gnawing at his bottom lip to keep from continuing his rough thrusts, slid his fingers over Thompson's sides and upward tenderly, turning his brother's head to press a soft kiss to his forehead, helping him off of his throbbing arousal almost hesitantly, Thompson's limbs threatening to give out.

Tongue darting out to swipe over the thin, perfect lips that were his own, Canterbury crawled towards Timber, slowly running a hand over an abdomen identical to his own before turning around, propping himself up on his knees and hands before craning his neck to look back, Timber's demon name rolling off of his tongue with a sensual sway of his hips, a shudder shooting through Timber's body in reaction as he rose up to kneel behind Canterbury.

Without warning, Timber thrust forward and into his brother, a barely concealed scream following suite along with a string of demonic curses, Timber only smirking while he ruthlessly thrusted into his twin, Canterbury eventually meeting the rough thrusts as he called out Thompson's name, reaching for him with a gasp as said twin crawled forward, leaning over with the arch of a brow.

"Thompson..." The receiving murmured again, reaching forward to grasp the back of his brother's head as he pulled him into a sloppy but feverous kiss, before sending him an almost pleading look, Thompson, taking the initiative, slid under Canterbury, propping himself up and taking his brother easily into his mouth, sucking and slurping around the almost painfully hard member with one hand holding his brother steady.

As fun as it was to watch, nothing compared to being involved in the actual act, and even with Thompson's release and restraint, he was quickly aroused by the act he partook in.

Watching as Thompson's member twitched back to life, Canterbury planted a kiss against his thigh and another to the tip of his partial arousal, taking him into his mouth for the second time that night and mimicking the actions performed on him, though less steadily.

Giving Thompson a half-hearted and sloppy blowjob was all too easy with the mind-numbing thrusts he received from Timber, pounding into his abused prostate repeatedly until he had his brother writhing and whining incoherently beneath him.

It didn't take much longer for all three of them to reach climax, Timber riding out his orgasm as Canterbury choked and sputtered beneath him, semen dripping from his mouth in the result of Thompson's unexpected orgasm while Thompson swallowed every drop of Canterbury's climax greedily, parting from his brother with a soft sigh and sitting before his twins, one leg drawn upwards and one folded.

Panting beneath Timber as he gave a few more haphazard thrusts, Canterbury's arms shook, and he allowed himself to fall forward, head turned as he caught his breath. With a sigh of exhaustion, Timber retreated from his brother's warmth and tightness, resting for several moments before making to move, kneeling at the edge of the bed, beckoning for Canterbury to stand in front of him.

He brushed his lips over pale, porcelain thighs before reaching upwards to turn his brother around, watching as he bent over the mattress before him, cheek pressed against the cool sheets.

The change in pressure caused some of Timber's climax to leak out and down his thighs, under normal circumstances, he would have got his brother to clean himself manually, but they were only allowed to bathe come morning.

Leaning forward, his tongue travelled up and over his brother's thigh, prodding almost experimentally at his entrance before pressing past the first ring of muscle, the saltiness of his own seed not coming to bother him.

Eyes locked on Thompson, Canterbury swallowed dryly, wincing as Timber's tongue poked and prodded at his sore flesh, thoroughly cleaning him from the discomfort of his brother's sticky semen with added help from his fingers.

Satisfied with the cleanliness of his brother for the time being, he stood to round the bed, crawling to snuggle in beside Thompson as Canterbury dragged himself to lay on his side of the bed, sore and tired in his humanoid form.

Curled up next to each-other, content and spent, the triplets drifted off into a land of dreams, time their bodies required.

Morning came all too quickly for the triplets, and it wasn't long before they were up and about, ready to begin the day with two hours to spare. Firstly, they were to bathe- There was no sense in them going about smelling and looking like the insatiable, sexually-inclined demons they were.

Timber- always being the first to rise each morning; Ran the three of them a bath, entering the large open space that was their wash-room, a tub accommodated to fit three if not four people comfortably- For more than obvious reasons. The triplets did _everything_ together, if the night previous was anything to go by. The three of them each had separate jobs, Canterbury- A house steward, Timber- A chef, And Thompson- The gardener of the Trancy manor.

Regardless of these divisions and instructions of duty, the triplets stuck together through and through, completing all of the daily tasks together regardless of ease.

Lazy as the first, the other two soon followed, sitting on the edges of the bath-tub as they waited for the water to rise, each identical boy testing the temperature before finally shutting off the tap, slipping into the warmth of the bath with sighs of relief, the cold England air blowing across their skin from the open windows surrounding the room, the curtains drawn to allow light to flood in, however little at such an early time of day.

The trio took turns washing each other, sure not to step over figurative boundaries as their day had just begun. The only intimacy between the three of them was come nightfall, with the purpose of only sating urges that could not remain compressed.

Love was too strong a word for their bond, be it romantically or brotherly- The bond was just there, from the time they had fallen from heaven- to the time they had been damned to work in this manor.

A long stretch of time to remain so close, _especially_ for demons.


End file.
